The next great adventure
by UnmatchPower
Summary: Harry is dead yet is granted one wish by Death. Suddenly flung into a world he knows Neville as BWL, he will have to find his own destiny. M for eventual lemons
1. Chapter 1: A necessary prologue

Chapter 1: **Prologue**

AVADA KEDAVRA!

EXPELLIARMUS!

Harry and Voldemort watched as their spells collide. The Elder Wand will which is refusing to kill his owner is being overpowered by Voldemort's will. Slowly, the Killing Curse was pushing back but before it could fully break through, it split with the disarming curse reflecting back to the both of them halves of the Killing curse.

Harry and Voldemort only saw a flash of light and they were gone.

* * *

Harry woke up on a bench. He looked around and the scene reminded him of King's Cross. He looked down and saw himself wearing his school robes. Confused, he stood up and searched his pockets. Not finding anything, he merely shrugged and looked around again.

"Are you lost?" asked a man dressed in a blue conductor outfit.

"Yes."

"Name?"

"Harry Potter sir."

"Harry Potter." He folded his hands and a flat glass appeared on his hand. Touching is up before smiling. Looking back at him he mentioned. "Follow me."

Following the man, Harry wasn't as alert as he ought to be. He knew he was dead. All that mattered to him was that so long as Voldemort was dead with him, he could… live…that didn't sound right to him, deal with it is more likely. Stepping into an office of sorts, Harry was greeted to a sight of an a man with long black ponytail, also wearing a conductor outfit though colored black.

"Ah. To what pleasure do I owe this?" asked the man

"This sir is Harry Potter" said the other conductor

"You man leave" the black conductor instructed. Looking at Harry, he smiled warmly gesturing a seat. Harry took it. The man offered some chocolate but Harry declined respectfully.

"I have been incredibly rude of you. Let me introduce myself. I am Thanatos, Guard and Keeper of Death." He declared.

"My name is Harry Potter sir." Harry felt something off, from how his previous experience of death (which funny enough was just an hour ago) he would think that he'd appear in front of a train and simply move on.

"Quite right. In most cases, that's usually what we do." Thanatos said as if reading his thoughts.

"Who's we?" asked Harry.

"We as in the guardians of death. However, now is not the time for us discussing death …yet. It is Death's wish to grant you a choice where you to arrive here." Thanatos said.

"What choice?" Harry had grown curios wondering why Death would give him a choice in the first place.

"Would you like to continue your life? Relive your life anyway you want? Or to simply move to the next adventure" Thanatos said.

"I'm confused. Don't get me wrong… I like the fact that I can choose what to do but why me?" asked Harry

"Because a Master of Death is always given that choice. You are the only one who has completed the set however briefly since the Perevells… at least by ownership." Thanatos continued.

"Er… I never really had the Elder Wand." Harry commented.

"True… but as you perceived you are its master however, spells in nature that kill will kill regardless of the wand's master. Never the less, you have defeated in this timeline Voldemort and so the Elder Wand has no master; Ironic however, should you choose to live the Elder Wand will recognize you fully because you have not only earned it allegiance once but in living twice."

"Er… give me a moment" Harry thought about it. It sounded too good, on one hand, He would get to live but truthfully he wondered. While he knew Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of his friends would grieve over him, he knew they would eventually move on. After all, time heals all wounds.

On the other hand, why the hell would he go back? Voldemort's gone. Why the hell would he bother to go back… wait. Harry paused.

"Did you mention I can relive my life ANY way I wanted?" Harry asked putting emphasis on ANY

"Yes. Whether it be a vampire or a male Veela or even a merman." Thanatos replied weirdly with eyes twinkling in amusement that reminded him of Dumbledore.

So… Now what? This is his biggest decision in his… afterlife? Or is it life?...Mentally shrugging before continuing his train of thoughts, he wondered if he could live a life without trouble and with a family. It should be less harder than becoming a male Veela wouldn't it?

"Can I ask if I have any particular restrictions?" asked Harry

"Only one. Death will see you as it's 'Master' at this time and therefore will grant you one gift. Be warned. Death is a whisper, a gentle caress, a soothing figure and an eternal embrace. Once this gift is given, you will not know it exists, you will not know what form it is, what importance it has or what it even does but rest assure, before Death claims you, Death will demand you use what gift he bestows because it is proper in accepting 'Death's gift'. It is nothing of inconvenience as you having to sacrifice something to obtain such a gift as Death cannot shorten what lifespan you have nor can he put a curse on you as we are bound by Ancient Laws. Only know that you have no say in this, and Death will only grant this to you because you are worthy because a Master of Death will never abuse any power given by Death." Thanatos finished.

"… I'd like to have a family. You know… like the one I saw in the Mirror of Erised. A peaceful one." Whispered Harry.

"If that is your wish… are you sure?" asked Thanatos quietly.

"Yes."

"By staying dead, you can also have a family may I remind you." Thanatos pointed out.

"I'm not too sure they're going to be thrilled knowing I ended up back here within an hour meeting their 'afterlives'" Harry said jokingly

"Yes. Though expect Sirius here to be laughing with your father the moment you come in as they are about to pull a welcoming prank for you should you choose death." Replied Thanatos smirking as he watched Harry gulp.

"Definitely life it is. So… uhm… how do we do this?" asked Harry hurriedly

"Simple really, here is a ticket for the train you have to board and it will lead you back." Said Thanatos.

"Thanks. Er…" Harry looked at the ticket, oddly there was no time written on it, only symbols.

"What time is it?" Harry asked sheepishly. Thanatos looked at him with a neutral expression before brightening up and shuffling through his drawers.

"The time in you world is 5:23 am. Time here on the other hand… well it's not really existent now is it." Said Thanatos jokingly.

"What time did I die? I mean I can't have been here for more than 20 minutes. Think people will freak out if I suddenly rise up again like some sort of zombie from a muggle movie."

"Still 5:23, time doesn't exist here. You are at what we call crossroads. This is the platform in which all souls lead to. To where, that is entirely up to the soul. Here time is stopped because, well it makes our jobs easier really" Thanatos smiled at him, his eyes twinkling.

Harry felt the conversation was over. He stood up and shook the man's hand and thanked him. He wondered what Death would give him but he figured for now he'd wait.

* * *

Elsewhere

Death smiled, her eyes flashing mischief. The boy says a family like the one he sees in his desires then so it shall be. Death felt it was funny. After all one must be careful of their wishes. Death chuckled before looking at her prize.

"_So long you have evaded me Voldemort. I wonder. What would be fitting_…" She amused herself looking at the pathetic baby like creature writhing in her office.

"_And to think I had a date with Fate too…guess I can be a bit late_" she sighed before waving her hand over Voldemort's body and pressing the tip of her fingers over his skull and pulling some white substances from it. Placing the substance into a bowl, she amused herself watching her target of interest namely one Harry James Potter.

Across her office lay a mirror that shows her the subject of her interest. The relationship between a master and their kind is not the ones humans amuse themselves in. The relationship is backwards. A master for them is not the person they serve but rather how they want to be represented in the mortal realm. The term itself is degrading. Death specifically remembered mortals being called champions before they were called masters. Foolish human pride.

"_and to think… I could have been had a worse champion… Hmm… I wonder how long can Fate last later in bed_" Death mused.

* * *

**-In a palace somewhere in the afterlife-**

-Sneeze-

Fate rubbed his nose and wonder if someone was talking about him... or maybe it was the steam from his shower.

* * *

Seeing Harry ready himself on the train, she smirked similar to a cat toying with her food. Oh yes, Harry Potter will get his wish granted alright. Just not how he expects it. Making sure she hurried, she quickly summoned the bowl and turned the white substance into a spherical shape and flung it towards the mirror where it passed through it and headed for Harry. Harry himself has yet to realize that something has entered him.

"_and he will never realize it."_ She mused as she willed the energies around her to send a simple thank you note to Thanatos for sending Harry on his way. What Harry himself doesn't know is how badly immortal beings take you word per word.


	2. Chapter 2: Recollection: Part 1

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Fate was waiting outside his favorite village, which resembled the human concept of a Japanese underworld. Sake and music everywhere with the smell of cherry blossoms. The sky completely black yet the street illuminated permanently by the glow of a blood red moon. Perfection!

Waiting for Death is always a hassle. You'd think for someone being known as Fate, he's know where anyone and everyone is... Sadly, he doesn't. He also thought why everyone in the mortal realm decided to "make" their own fate. It was definitely simpler back then when he merely guided humans into paths they would excel or become their downfall… now… Everything seemed pretty much random and he would have to always resort to vague 'destinies' as humans now are presented with so much choices that you'd see a genius become some lazy bum and vice versa. Honestly! He was at least thankful for Father for giving him the gift of time. It helps that you can pretty much see every angle of every human's life with the cool function of stopping time. He could fast forward to the "common ending" which allows him to make "prophecy" but even he knows he can't make the beginnings. That was Karma's job.

Death suddenly appeared out of his shadow (show off), she hugged him from behind and nipped his ears.

"I never did give you your prize for giving me such a wonderful new toy" she purred in his ear.

"Before… Impatient… Now… Turned on… This woman will be the death of me… (get it? I know lame)" Fate smirked and asked her how having Harry being alive again was amusing for her. Fate shrugged pretending on keeping his cool while leading them both to a restaurant with good music. He loved those one-eyed Umbrella demons! One day he vowed to learn enough tongue control to play a banjo... and among other perverted things. Death would probably shatter every window with her shrieking if he ever gained such skill.

While his thoughts were drifting off, his phone chose that moment to ring.

"Wait a moment." Death went out for a moment and answered his phone. The caller was Anubis. Wondering what he wanted, he reluctantly answered.

"We have a new complication… It seems that some of the souls have been… uhm… replaced" Anubis reported feebly.

"I see…is that all?" Fate replied already knowing the implications

"Yes…" Anubis sighed in relief thinking his boss wasn't angry at him

"I will personally deal with the matter. If you excuse me I have an appointment to keep up." With that, he ended the call. Rubbing his forehead in slight frustration, he proceeded to sit beside Death again.

Death saw his scowl and asked what was wrong. He only replied that Death knew and he doesn't like it. Remembering their previous discussion, Fate could only scowl as he thought that only Death could cause souls to be replaced. Fate narrowed his eyes replaying his conversation with Anubis while Death seemed hesitant around him when she smirked suddenly as Death thought of a way to get herself out of trouble.

"Well~ remember that time you told me the conditions of Harry's prophecy? The last part uhm what was it?" Death thought with a cute pout. While Fate sat on cusion, Death herself teased him by sitting on his lap. He didn't mind much plus he did enjoy the warmth she provided though it did not deter his irritation.

"The part where either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…?" Fate asked impatiently.

"Yes! That's the one. I have got to thank you for it." Death smiled at him.

"Why though? It's not that important that it changes anything. In fact, it's already been completed."

"I was just wondering… why mention that the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies twice unless… you made that particular part of the prophecy your… safeguard" Death caught him red-handed. Truthfully, he knew Harry had to die… he'd foreseen the Horcrux after all, what he wasn't aware of was Harry's survival but knowing how Neville could be influenced to take his place should Harry's fate be at their worst, well… the prophecy still applies to Neville.

"Well… it turned out wonderful still… you get your new champion and still my prophecy (or at least one of them) has been fulfilled" Fate grinned smugly until he saw Death own smirk. It was the same smile which prompted some BDSM during their 'fun time'. Fate suddenly paled.

"What did you do?" Fate asked fearing the answer.

"I simply gave the boy what he requested." Death smirked as she ordered some Takoyaki

"Whew…that's a relief" Fate thought for a moment she'd do something completely retarded like giving him Voldemort's knowledge and prowess.

"So… what gift did you give him?" He asked curiosity getting the best of him.

"I gave him Voldemort's magic and his cunning along with his natural charms and his thirst for knowledge." She shrugged while Fate paused listening a bit. He felt something off. Death paused her verbal teasing for some physical teasing as she slipped between his legs giving her leverage to press herself onto his lower half. Smirking at the results, she continued her verbal assault.

"Of course, I also placed the boy in a reality where he was never attacked by Voldemort and therefore allowing me to alter your *ahem* absolute prophetic abilities to determine everyone's fate" Death laughed while pressing her arse against him. Meanwhile Fate did not know whether to be impressed or annoyed that Death out maneuvered him. The question is how though. Death replied as if reading his mind. He really hated that power.

"As you know you, even you cannot intervene a champion's rights. The boy wished for a family like the one he saw, the one with his father and mother alive. I thought… what was the point of having a champion if there was no glory from it, lo and behold he himself gives me a way to grant his request, defy obscurely Ancient Laws and gain the glory." Death was smiling smugly at him.

"So, in short, someone random or *ahem* fated is going to die again because you want glory? Harry is not going to like his world the moment he wakes up." Fate muttered.

"What makes you think he's not watching?" Death smirked.

* * *

Harry woke up as if ejected from a really fast roller coaster ride. His throat felt raw and dry as if he's been screaming for hours. He felt confused. His dream was fuzzy at best as the tried to recall what he dreamt but the more he thought about it, the less he remembered. He knew for a moment he was dead but he at least thought that he's wake up in Hogwarts when he heard footsteps towards him.

"Harry? Harry, what's the matter honey? Did you have a nightmare?"

He jumped up as the figure leaned over and felt for his temperature. "Get away from me! Who are you?!"

"Harry, it's me… its mom… it's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of, it was just a dream…" she said, reaching out to him. She changed direction and turned on a nearby lamp, illuminating her face. Harry gasped.

She was just like in his pictures! Long, flowing red hair, beautiful green eyes, small pointy nose… right down to the last freckle, this was his mom! "Mom? Is it really…?" after a second just standing there he leaped across the mattress into her open arms and cried onto her shoulders.

"Mommy?" someone called from the doorway. "Is Harry alright?"

"Yes dear, it was just a bad dream. Why don't you go back to bed?"

"But mommy…"

"No buts Ivy! Back to bed, ill be there in a minute." She said. The little girl, she couldn't be more than five, turned and walked out the room. Lilly turned back to Harry. "Now, why don't you go back to bed? I'll see you in the morning." She lay him down and tucked him in, kissing him lightly on the forehead before turning off the lamp and leaving the room.

Harry went to sleep with one thought on his mind… 'Thank you,… thank you so much!'

* * *

Harry got up at 6am, as was his usual routine from camping. It was a cool summer morning, he stretched and walked into the kitchen and was about to grab the milk carton when he remembered…

He remembered dying, how every year he spent Voldemort seemed to be after him and always endangered people around him, how people seemed to love him at one moment and hate him the next, how he felt isolated, confused, angry, scared and all because a certain Albus Dumbledore would rather treat him like a child and save him from the burden of an idiotic prophecy.

He also remembered... this Harry Potter's memories. He was only 7 years old, how he and his 3 sisters(Ivy, Rose, Lilian aka Lilly) was a fanboy of Neville Longbottom (shivers!), how he had become a prankster (Siruis for 6 years of anyone's childhood will do that to you), how he wanted to be chubby to look like Neville (which is changing starting today!) and... weirdly his current male friend is Draco Malfoy… The more memories he pulled, he more he realized how much of a prankster he is. He shook his head of these thoughts and decided to fix breakfast just because he felt like it.

Recalling his last memory

* * *

**Flashback**

Siruis Black had married a Japanese Half-Veela from his bet (I still want to know the details about that!) named Kurohime (which I still find funny as it means "Black Princess") having one daughter named Amethyst and two sons, Alex and Archie (He explained that the joke eventually was taking the 1st two letters plus adding "Black" would make the sentence Am Black, All Black, Are Black, which I never found funny.)

His daughter was having her 6th birthday that day and as tradition of being the Head of any Ancient and Most Noble House, he had to be host to every direct family meaning he had to reluctantly invite the Malfoys. Apparently, with James Potter being alive, Arthur Weasley was only second in Lucius Malfoy's hate list.

At one point during the party, he saw his father and Lucius arguing outside of Sirius's House (Grimmauld Place but without the portrait ..They got rid of his mom's portrait! HOW?!) and his 6 year old self decided to play a prank but for his prank to be successful, he needed Draco.

Looking briefly at their mothers, Harry smirked finalizing his plan.

"Put this on!" Harry demanded as he shuffled around his trunk at his room

"Why" Draco whined and complained

"Cmon! You've got to like one prank in your life! A life not pranking is a life not worth having" He quoted probably from a marauder (no doubt its Sirius)

"What's a prank?" asked Draco while Harry turned around and looked at him as if the world has ended. Harry smirked chilling Draco's spine

"It's fun" was all Harry said before he yelled in triumphed as he pulled out what looked like a case for reading glasses. Harry turned watching hesitate wearing what he had given him. Deciding for him, he yanked it out of his hands and placed it on top of his head. Nodding in satisfaction, he opened the case and pressed something to his fingertips. He motioned Draco to come close and held his face (which by far is one of the gayest memories I have to recollect and I am never going near him without a good honest female in between.)

"What are you..." Draco never finished as he realized what Harry was holding and allowed darkness for a moment before blinking back the tears. Harry then put some gel and smoothed his hair while rubbing his eyes smirking at Draco's reaction, they went downstairs to greet their parents.

When they got down, things felt tense and both their parents were being held back. They ran to check up on them.

"Dad! You ok?" asked Draco to Lucius.

"I'm... urk..." Draco was standing in front of him with spiky jet black hair and brilliant blue eyes (contact lens). Lucius at first looked silently at his son before promptly fainting. James forgot his anger and laughed at the good prank before turning around to greet his son only to "urk" as well before promptly feinting. Harry was standing with smooth strawberry-blond hair and grey eyes. Lily and Narcissa looked at one another before laughing with the rest of the house. Slowly stirring, the males looked around in horror.

Narcissa followed up with her own narcissistic humor.

"I believe we should exchange husbands dear, I do love my eyes on a boy. Maybe I could get one from yours" she said.

Lily looked at her for a moment before saying "I agree knowing my hair is a more dominant gene than blond. With Lucius it might just happen." with those statements both James and Lucius feinted again while Siruis laughed himself to the floor.

**Flashback end**

* * *

He found it funny that it would be that event which led to Narcissa and his mum getting along occasionally staying for lunch and bringing Draco along almost everytime. Of course, that also led to Harry being introduced to Draco's godfather...Snape.

He felt the reality of it all weird. Since his parents weren't dead, Snape doesn't blame himself yet Snape was on friendlier terms with his parents because the relief of finding out that she didn't die made him appreciate how to live as if every day was their last. Also, he was apparently his fathers adviser in dealing with dark magic while he was on Auror duty and his mum's assistant on her projects. The biggest shock was that he was married! He never even missed the old Snape.

As he cooked breakfast, he thought to himself, what does he do? He goes from Boy-Who-Live, Chosen One and Master of Death to... simply Harry. He smiled suddenly. Normal seemed good somehow, he knew Voldemort was there and wasn't too worried about him, he thought Neville would simply take care of him just as much as he did the first time. While he felt some sadness that Neville's parents were dead, he at least thought he was being cared for by his grandmother and his family. He felt that was better than a life abused by his mum's relatives.

Only he didn't know how wrong he was...

**AN: Read and Review. Your opinions appreciated. No flames pls.**

**OMAKE:**

* * *

**Time: 3:20 am**

**Date: Jan 1,1982**

Fireworks blazed around wizarding night sky as the wizard known as Lord Voldemort was finally defeated at the hands of Neville Longbottom. Drinking and partying were evident in every part of wizarding Britain. Especially today, as it marks a new year, a year without fear of a tyrant that has held power for too long.

One house however wasn't as loud as everyone else, this house belonged to the Potters.

Here, the held their toast, sharing each others memories of Frank and Alice Longbottom's lives.

Sirius drank and drank until he couldn't go on anymore, he laughed at some memories and some he regrets. Finally having enough of alchohol for one day, he decided to end it with a bang.

"TO FRANK AND ALICE THE BEST MAN AND WOMAN I KNOW TO WALK ON THIS EARTH!" he roared as the men and women in the Potter home and they all raised their glasses. Soon people started bidding them farewell before exiting. Lily excused herself to check whether Harry was still sleeping. While she was upstairs, Sirius, James and Remus were lazily sitting on the couch letting their heads spin for a bit. Things seem quiet and peaceful and Sirius decide to break it casually.

"I gotta ask you James... how did you... find the perfect woman" he asked,

"One look and you'll know her to be the one." James shrugged

"That's the thing! I've practically shagged almost every hot look woman at Hogwarts and I found none that seemed to be the one I'll settle with for the rest of my life" he replied.

"I do hope my wife is currently excluded from that list lest you find your balls down your throat." James replied in a deadly tone.

"You actually think I'd shag you're target?! You think that lowly of me?" Siruis joked.

"Well, you did get to peek at my breast along with Laura's when we used the prefect's bathroom" Lily said as she entered while Sirius paled and James shot him a murderous look.

"Oh relax James, I actually thought he'd brag about it so you'd get jealous so you'd mature a bit more before you ask me out and besides I thought I get to prank Sirius. I remember setting a particular alarm as well as a timed tracing charm around Sirius so that I would know if he were approaching. When he was close, I simply unlocked the door while me and Laura where lazing around. *sigh* All that effort wasted, I was sure the next day, I'd be seeing Sirius hung up by his underwear in a wedgy in the common room as you romantically sweep me off my feet" Lily explained.

"I'm in love again! Please marry me one more time and I promise to make it romantic beyond reason unlike the hurried one we had to go through..." James said as he kneeled in front of her.

"Anyways..." Sirius huffed in embarassment. "So... how do I find one. Contrary to popular belief I did plan on settling down after this war but I have no idea where is my Missus Black."

"I bet you can't even get laid after this..." Remus slurred. Alchohol always did have interesting results amongst werewolves.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Everyone who is single is going to pair up and before this year is done, there will be a lot of pregnant woman...*hic*... Imagine the great shagmeister Sirius Black... can't even shag prolly a Succubus..." he slurred.

"I can too!" roar Sirius with drunken indignity

"... or a Veela" continued James poking fun at his best friend

"... or a Demoness"

"... or an Enchantress"

"... or a Giantess"

"... or a Goblin"

"... or even a soul bound Dryad!" Remus finished as Lily and James laughed while Sirius was shaking in anger.

"YOU BET REMUS! FINE! I ACCEPT! WATCH! I SWEAR UPON MY MAGIC I WILL SHAG EVERY SINGLE WOMAN IN THE WORLD UNTIL I FIND THE ONE I LOVE BE IT TROLL, GOBLIN, ELF, VEELA, DEMON OR ANY OTHER SENTIENT MAGICAL BEING SO MOTE IT BE!" Sirius said in a drunked roar before standing up... and proceeding to fall face first into the floor before snoring.

"Sigh... that idiot." James watched his best friend while shaking his head while Remus was too gone to even register Sirius speech. Lily smiled at him before whispering...

"Let's go to bed... Remus is right after all...A lot of women are going to be pregnant." she stood up while walking in a seductive manner. James looked like a deer caught in a head light before following his wife where the proceed to have a long and very productive night.


End file.
